Une cicatrice sur son âme corrompue
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Borgia de Canal    SPOIL épisode 8  : Cesare doit payer pour sa cruauté, et Colonna s'est juré de tout faire pour ça.


**Titre :** Une cicatrice sur son âme corrompue  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Anders Andrew  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> la mini série Borgia, de Canal + (et pas la série américaine de Showtime)  
><strong>PersonnageCouple :** Marco Antonio Colonna/Cesare Borgia  
><strong>Rating : <strong>M  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>La série Borgia, création de Tom Fontana, appartient à Canal +  
><strong>Avertissements :<strong> SPOILER EPISODE 8 - mention de torture et de viol  
><strong>Note : <strong>Alors hm, voilà, Canal + fait un tas de séries sympa, et même si ce n'est pas un fandom fréquenté, j'avais envie d'écrire dessus; surtout que c'est un fandom très kinky, alors, hop la, on saute le pas, et on écrit des trucs pas catholiques (huff huff) dessus. Et Cesare, dans cette version là, a les yeux bleuuuus (et oui, cette série n'est pas du tout en corrélation avec la vérité historique, mais m'en fous XD). Oh, ça m'a donné envie de lire Cantarella, de Yû Higuri...  
>Cette fic a été écrite sur le thème "Un cri dans la nuit" de la communauté LiveJournal 31 jours<strong>,<strong> le 11 novembre 2011.

La haine brûle dans les yeux de Marco Antonio Colonna lorsqu'il accueille son invité, Cesare Borgia. Celui-ci se tient fièrement sur son cheval noir, dont la robe brillante contraste de façon presque violente avec la tenue pourpre de l'homme d'église.

Il ressemble à l'une de ces visions mystiques hallucinantes, avec son visage d'albâtre, ses grands yeux clairs absorbant la lumière comme les ténèbres, et son port altier, princier, rehaussé par son habit comme recouvert de sang. Il est l'héritier du pape, et il le sait; il n'est qu'un prisonnier entre ces murs, et pourtant il se permet de proclamer avec arrogance, ne serait-ce que dans son maintien, qu'il est fils du souverain pontife. Que lui, contrairement à Colonna, ira forcément au paradis, puisqu'il y a déjà ses entrées.

Comme quoi l'apparente sainteté n'est pas synonyme d'innocence. Marco Antonio a pu constater à quel point les colères de Cesare peuvent le rendre cruel et brutal. Que ce soit lui l'excommunié est réellement ironique, et profondément injuste, en somme. Cesare Borgia est cent fois pire que lui. Un ange aux mains sales.

Dans les heures les plus sombres et les plus amères de la nuit, Marco Antonio imaginait, dans un fantasme réconfortant, le jour où il tiendrait Cesare à sa merci. Il inventait de nouvelles tortures à lui faire subir, tout seul dans son lit, avec la douleur fantôme à sa main qui le démangeait.

Mais rien n'était suffisant pour compenser la perte de son doigt, et toujours, la souffrance revenait, lancinante, à la fois morale et physique, tandis que son esprit s'enfonçait dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il a la possibilité de tourmenter son ancien bourreau, il ne sait que faire. De très nombreuses idées lui viennent en tête, comme un feu embrasant des herbes sèches, au beau milieu de l'été italien. Il ne parvient pas à les contrôler, et il se retrouve les bras ballants, incapable de prendre une décision, ruminant son échec. En cet instant, Cesare est enfermé, nu, dans une cellule qui lui est réservée. Il est affamé, frigorifié. Sa peau si blanche vire au bleu et est couverte d'ecchymoses. Il pourrait le battre comme plâtre, lui couper les membres, le brûler, le suspendre par les pieds…pourtant rien ne serait égal aux sentiments du jeune Colonna. A toute la rage qui a grandi en lui, toute la peine, le dégoût de soi, l'humiliation et la honte.

Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il faut procéder, et il le sait. Cela le calmerait sur le moment, comme quand il a vu le visage du cardinal se décomposer à la vue de son cheval abattu sous ses yeux, mais ça n'atténuerait nullement son besoin de vengeance. Pas après tous les malheurs dont il était responsable.

Il faut le punir, certes, mais de manière indélébile. Une cicatrice qu'il porterait, non pas en bannière comme il le ferait d'une séquelle de la guerre, synonyme de bravoure, mais en cachette, un fardeau qui altèrerait son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des cendres.

Après cela, il n'y avait plus à hésiter; Colonna savait d'ors et déjà ce qu'il allait faire.

Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait adorer ça, aussi sûrement qu'il savait que Cesare allait hurler cette nuit; toute la nuit.

Le pire pour lui, c'est que ce ne sera pas forcément de douleur.


End file.
